Tell Me a Lie
by LiLAqUaMaRiE
Summary: After reading the letter, Tommy enlists Adam, to help him get Kim back. This is a sequel to ‘Dearest Tommy’, so read that first 'cause it picks up where that fic ended. So read that one first to understand this one.


**Title:** Tell Me a Lie

**Author: **LiLAqUaMaRiE

**Disclaimer: **Don't own them; all characters mentioned in this fan fiction are the legal property of Saban Entertainment.

**Character(s):** Tommy, Kim and Adam 

**Rating:** PG-13 

**Content:** Drama

**Summary/Notes:** Tommy enlists Adam, to help him get Kim back. This is a sequel to _'Dearest Tommy'. It picks up where it ended, so to understand this please read the first part - __"Dearest Tommy"._

**Chapter One  **

"Ok, let see if I got this straight..." Tommy nods for him to continue. "You want me..." points at himself, "moi, to help you..." points at Tommy, "By making a certain phone call..." glances at Tommy again before continuing, "...about a certain sudden illness??!"

Tommy nods with a faint smile playing on his lips. "Yep, that's a good summary for it."

Adam rolls his eyes, "_You really think this will work?"_

Tommy chuckles and places an arm around Adam's shoulder, "Adam my boy, it will, trust me..." Adam sighs, "That's what I am afraid of doing." He ignores the look that his friend is giving him at the moment. "Ok supposing this does work." Adam starts saying and Tommy nods for him to continue once more, "You do know, that when this certain someone finds out it was all a lie, that person is going to be a very, very pissed off person." He now gives Tommy a look which reads _'You do know, right?!'_

Tommy shrugs and pulls his arm away from Adam as he does, "We'll worry about that when the time comes." He pushes that idea away dismissively.

Adam blinks and gives him a shaky laugh, "And after knowing _I_ was part of this..." He continues with the idea anyway. "I'm gonna be dead meat. Do you really think I want to be dead meat? Hell I'm not even dead meat material, alright." He glances at Tommy, "I do like being alive if you haven't notice. But thanks to you my dear friend, oh buddy of mine, I'm going to have an angry pissed off chick after my head." He sighs as he stares up to the sky, "...especially one that is **A)** an ex-ranger, **B)** is Kimberly, **C) is Kimberly, and ****D) _did I mention that this is Kimberly?!_"**

"Three times as a matter of fact." Tommy sighed and looks at Adam in the eye. "Look Adam, you're my friend right?" 

"Unfortunately." Adam mutters under his breath though Tommy is able to hear him. 

"I'll make believe I didn't hear that." Tommy says ignoring the comment, though Adam mutters again. "Yippy."

"And that too..." He rolls his eyes before continuing, "Anyway as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted...you being my friend have a duty as a friend to help a fellow friend in need..." Tommy points at himself. "…me."

Adam gives him an odd look before saying, "Can I resign?" Tommy now confused at that asks Adam innocently, "Huh? From what?" 

"From being your friend, you ask too much of me."

Tommy rolls his eyes once more and gently but firmly pokes Adam in the shoulder, "No!" He sighs and stands next to Adam and lifts his head up to stare up at the sky himself, "Didn't you read the fine print in the bottom when you signed up to be my friend, 'No quitting'. So you're stuck with me _Park_."

Adam sighed in defeat, "Fine…fine. And you say I hang around Rocky too much. Yeah right _Oliver_." He glances up once more at the sky before sitting down at the forgotten bench behind them, "So exactly what should I to say to her?"

Tommy blinks, "I don't know."

Adam rolls his eyes at that, "Okay...what illness do you have?"

Again Tommy repeats, "I don't know."

Adam at this moment is thinking about getting up and pounding his head against a tree but decides against it a few minutes later. "I see...did you at least think about how you supposedly got it from?"

Once more with the "I don't know."

_'One more of that and I'll scream.'_ Adam thought to himself, "Are you Tommy Oliver?"

Tommy lost in thought says, "I don't kn..._Hey!"_

"Sorry, sorry I just wanted to see if you were still with me here or still in the "Don't know" world, beside I couldn't help myself." He says with a little smile on his lips.

Tommy sighs a bit loudly, "Look lets try to be serious here."

"I am...really." Seeing Tommy's look of _'Yeah right' he continues, "Ok, so maybe I'm not." He says half truthfully with a shrug, "But I will be. You're just...just easy to annoy." Sees Tommy evil look, "Did I say annoy...I meant please. See I'm pleasing." tries to look innocent, "Helping out with your plan, which again I call pleasing."_

Tommy who is still standing turns around so his back is facing Adam who is still sitting on the bench. "Adam." He says after a few minutes of silence.

Adam blinks, "Yeah?"

"Can I ask your help on something else?"

He wants to mentally smack himself for responding, "Should I be afraid?" In where he got a response of "No" to his question, "Ok then, what?"

Tommy voice is quiet but is hearable to Adam, "Kat."

Adam wants to shoot himself right about now, "Oh boy...what about her?"

Tommy finally turns around to face a sitting Adam, "Could you possibly help me with her?!" He gives Adam a small smile. Adam knowing he will give in anyway, _'I'm such a sucker for friends.'_ he mentally chided himself. "How so...explain."

Tommy nods and swallows slowly as he places his hands into the pockets of his jogging pants which he had worn earlier this morning with the intention of a morning jog which never took place since the "letter" incident. "Well how do you tell a girl, that you really don't love her the way she does to you because you love someone else, someone you already gave your heart too. And that you really are sorry for making her believe you loved her and that you never wanted or meant to hurt her?!"

"Tommy, you just answered your own question...and all in one breath if I may add."

Tommy ignoring him, "so will you help?!"

Adam sighs once more, "How do I let myself get drag into these things..." He says a bit loud that Tommy heard him.

"Hey you were the one who came and offered, not me."

Adam, tries to reason with him, "...but you were all sad and crying and stuff....." though he knows it wont work, especially since Tommy is now giving him a pleading look, "I knew I should stayed in bed this morning..." he mutters to himself.


End file.
